Tale of Wolves
by Wrongaboutme
Summary: Alec was an Omega. And he had never expected his Alpha, Magnus, would pick him as mating partner. Warnings: Altered ABO, sexual content. A two-part story.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Cassandra Clare

**A/N:** This is a story that I have written like last year, and it is used to clear my writer's blocks that I have with my another long story Under Nobody's Wings. This one is short - it only consists of **two parts only** and I am working on part 2. Don't worry though; this is a happy ending! I promise!

If you enjoy the story or anything else, please leave a review. It is highly appreciated:)

* * *

**Part 1**

**Warning: Sexual Content**

**Alpha**

The living room was warm for the fireplace and the laughter of his pack. Magnus was greeted enthusiastically by two Betas when he returned from a meeting with other Alphas in the area. A new pack was moving into their territory with unknown intention. Yet he knew it was about food and resources. It had always been such case. They didn't know anything about the new pack, so all of them agreed to stay put and remained alert first.

His pack was well-known in Texas with the other two led by Luke and Raphael respectively. The three of them had been friends ever since childhood and they got along well. Texas was their kingdom; no one dared challenge their authority and the claim of land. Even if there was, the gang could drive them out of Texas within weeks. The longest took them about two.

"Where is Jace?" He took off his shoes and asked Isabelle, a Beta who mated with Simon, another Beta. She pointed at the direction of human towns miles away. "He is visiting Clary."

Magnus frowned. He had warned Jace not to get too close with humans. After all they were two different species and relationship with them always ended badly; he knew so from countless experience.

"He never learns, does he?"

"He is a Herondale. It is in his blood."

Isabelle shrugged and with a quick turn she was transformed into her natural werewolf form, walking straight to her cubs as they were crying for milks. Simon was grabbing them by their collars in order to keep them away from dangerous objects. They were crawling around on the carpeted floor and demanding to be fed.

Newborns were still in the forms of wolf and they were fearless. Last summer Raphael's pack had lost three because of loose watch and they were attacked by bears. The pack was devastated and they were still in grieve and recovery. And now a new group of wolves was coming. Such a good timing.

It reminded him of his agenda. Making new members was essential to a pack's survival. Though his throne could be inherited by a qualified Alpha from outside, Magnus would like to have his own child to take it. Breeding with an Alpha was the most favorable option, with a Beta coming next. Yet all Betas in his pack were paired up and had sworn loyalty to each other. Also there wasn't any lone female Alpha or Beta available nearby. Therefore, Magnus was left with the choice most wolves despised.

Omegas. They were the weakest among them and they had nothing to contribute other than filling in the role of babysitters when the pack was out hunting or when no breeding partner was accessible. Magnus sighed as he looked around and saw the silhouette he was searching for. He strode, with the inborn confidence of an Alpha, to the Omega hiding in the kitchen.

His scent had announced his presence before Magnus could make an introduction. Alec instantly threw the half-finished bones away and lowered his head to show obedience, an instinct of being an Omega. His voice was small. "Mr. Bane."

"How many times have I told you, Alexander? You can call me Magnus." The Alpha said as Alec twisted under his intense stare. Magnus could feel the heat running down to his genital part due to the radiated hormones in the air. As he had predicted, Alec was also in breeding season.

Alec obvious could smell the alluring scent of Magnus too and he was aroused, fingers fumbling his hem of over-sized shirt to cover the developing bulge. It could be seen from here even though his jeans were poorly fit.

He stuttered. "No, Mr. Bane. It is not in my position to directly call your name."

Although they came from different ranks, Magnus had always adored Alec. The identity of an Omega had given the shorter man a rather rough life because to be honest, not many would welcome an Omega into their packs. Most family dumped them if their children were born to be the lowest of the society. Alec was kept under the Lightwoods, but he had taken bites and kicks from peers.

And Magnus loved that after everything he had been through, being pushed around and such, he still cared about people around him. It was sad actually, that he would treat you like his treasure once you gave him a little taste of kindness. He gave out so much and asked for so little. Those were good traits Magnus wanted to have in his bloodline. He wasn't worried about his children being Omega. Alpha's blood was always the dominant one.

"I wish you wouldn't when you are in my bedroom."

Taken aback by his implication, Alec was about to hyperventilate. Magnus controlled his desire and comforted the Omega, hoping he would relax for what was coming. "I understand how hard it is."

He didn't want to force Alec into doing something against his will, while he thirsted to do it with Alec so much that he felt dizzy while inhaling another thick fog of hormones. Gritted his teeth, Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's forearm and he made the Omega yelped.

And it excited him even more. Alpha always liked their mates a bit challenging. Alec was taking Magnus's breath away and all he could think about was_ take him. Take him right now._

He followed his brain because he was that primal when it came to sex, but also because he wanted to. Leaped forwards he crushed Alec onto the counter and trapped him there. Those rosy lips stained with fragments of bones were captured and they tasted like marrow. Alec was clutching on the front of his shirt and responded sloppily to the savage kiss. Tongues were dancing and Magnus grinded their groins together.

"Ah!" Alec emitted a high-pitched broken moan and quickly shut his mouth when he realized his sister and brother-in-law were just outside in the living room. Magnus giggled and used his stern will to pull away from the delicious Omega.

"Let's go to my bedroom."

Alec didn't say a word but allow Magnus drag him upstairs. His wrist was bony, the Alpha noted silently. As they were passing by Magnus met the murderous glare from Isabelle. He gave her a smug smile. They must have heard them in the kitchen.

It didn't bothered him at all.

As soon as Magnus locked the door behind him he pinned Alec down on his bed, sniffing the nectarous scent of glamour which filled up the entire room. He suspected it could be the shyness and hormones that the flushes crept to the pale cheeks.

"Do you want me to – "

"No," Magnus let himself enjoy the sweet taste of sweats. "I want to do it like this."

Alec nodded, and the Alpha dove in again.

They moved in their instincts. Although Magnus would love to make love to Alec gently, his body was out of control and hands were tearing off their clothes. Suddenly the moral constraint on the Omega was gone; Alec bit and sucked on the Alpha's plump lips and rounded his legs around the powerful waist, thrusting up and was rubbing his holes on the raging erection of Magnus.

Words couldn't be formed and they panted like they had been running for hours. Those natural sexual desires were driving them crazy and begging for release. Magnus crashed their lips and teeth together when finally he threw the torn underwear away and fingered the special organ. The vulva were soft and pink from inexperience in a wonderful drop shape.

He didn't need to do it, though. The flowery hole was already flooding and wide open. Alec was ready.

"Get inside." Alec commanded despite of the fact that it sounded more like a plea.

It amazed Magnus that the Omega could still speak under such state. His tongue was tied and he simply let his lower part take the lead. Without difficulty his huge erection slid inside Alec, who moaned and held onto him closely.

Magnus buried his face into Alec's neck and started the fierce thrust. He need not worried about Alec; his body was made for it. The length of the Alpha sometimes hurt the breeding partners, yet Alec took it like a professional. The cavern was endless deep and Magnus wondered if any Omega was this good in bed.

Alec was a moaning mess. Like a flexible doll, Magnus could bend him into various positions. He flipped Alec to let him be on four while they were still attached.

"Oh Mr. Bane – " Alec cried and grasped on the bed sheet, muscles contracted and his female organ was sucking onto Magnus's cock. Trembling because of the delight, Magnus leaned on top of Alec and thereby pressed the Omega further onto the bed.

Magnus rolled his hip. The position effectively stimulated Alec's prostate. He sobbed even more and shook involuntarily whenever Magnus hit the spot.

He hugged Alec from behind and continued the advance. Alec was heaven; he smelled like fruit wine and river. Sweet and bitter and fresh. Magnus was glad that he had listened to Isabelle and Jace for taking Alec into his pack. He regretted not choosing Alec to be his breeding partner before.

"Alec, Alec. You are so fine…" Magnus groaned and licked the Mark on the back of the neck which he personally left it years ago, kissing it to see the Omega underneath quivered for his touch. Feeling the knot was growing, Magnus fastened his pace and Alec whimpered because the now bigger knot was stretching his hole. Driven by the pleasure Magnus fucked with all his strength and at the final push, he howled and spilled everything.

Collapsed over the sweating body, Magnus waited for his knot to return to its original size. Meanwhile, Alec wiggled awkwardly and he seemed uncomfortable of the weight imposed on him. Magnus propped himself up but stopped mid-track when Alec whined lowly in pain. He wasn't being gentle enough.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, hands were soothing the pair of pale arms.

Alec nodded, eyes closed and was gasping for air. Magnus didn't blame him. The whole intercourse took about half an hour and Alec was in the middle of his dinner when the Alpha decided to mate with him. He was careful not to disobey any order.

The hormones were fading and senses were coming back. Magnus suddenly realized Alec hadn't come during their mating process. _How stupid was he?_ So he reached down and grabbed the semi-hard member, started stroking.

However, his kindness was being a nuisance. Alec hurriedly snatched his wrist and begged the Alpha to stop because it hurt. Magnus scowled. He never heard of any wolf would refuse an orgasm.

"Are you not satisfied?"

In the past none had complained about his sexual ability. He was really curious if he did anything wrong; this was his first time doing it with an Omega after all. And he wanted to improvise so that next time they both could enjoy it to its fullest. For Magnus, having sex was not solely for breeding purpose. He wished his partner and he would find the joy within such wonderful thing.

"You… you are perfect." Alec mumbled and curled up slightly. Spine became evident on his back and Magnus shaped the bones with his fingers, feeling the hardness. Alec was nothing thin; and Magnus was surprised about that. The Omega always waited until the rest of the pack finished feasting. Rather, the muscles were solid, flexible and smooth. They looked great on him.

Later, he used his tongue instead. The blue-eyed Omega shivered and let out a few subtle moans. His hole, too, tightened around Magnus.

Magnus wished the knot wouldn't go away so that he could stay inside of Alec forever.

* * *

**Beta**

The living room was illuminated by the yellowish flames in the fireplace. Jace slipped in the house through a small gap and thought no one noticed. After placing his muddy shoes next to other five pairs he tiptoed to his room. A voice crept from behind and stopped him mid-track.

"Jace," The blond man cursed and turned around. A pair of blue eyes was peeking at the top of the sofa. Knowing he had woken up his friend, Jace walked to the gray furniture.

Alec was laying down with his head rested on the handle, a brown blanket wrapped around his body. His legs were sticking out at the end for his height. Jace settled down next to the Omega and took his feet on his laps.

"You are late." Alec said as he massaged his temples. Even though they had grown up, the Omega never stopped worrying over him and Isabelle just because he was the eldest. "Mr. Bane isn't happy about it. He tells us to keep a close eye on you."

Jace idly played with his fingers. He still remembered how soft Clary's cheeks were. The joy in her laughter, and the way her skilled hands touching his shoulders.

He stated. "I know you wouldn't."

"I think you should stop visiting her for now."

"What?" The serious face of Alec meant business. Alec had not once stood firm against Jace, but said man still felt bad when his friend didn't approve his decision.

"You know how much I love her – I can't bear a day without Clary." With Alec it was the rare time in which he talked openly about his feelings. He didn't do so with other members in the pack; Alec never disappointed him of being the keeper of his secrets.

Alec sat up and the blanket rolled down. A small pillow had been placed under his hip. Jace raised a questioning eyebrow but before he could ask, Alec spoke hurriedly. "Mr. Bane can banish you and no pack will take you in. A lone wolf couldn't survive in the wild. You understand that, don't you? I don't want to watch you choose the path of death!"

His voice was small yet it sounded like a scream in his ears. Jace sighed.

"There is nothing I can do about how I feel. Clary is the only thing I want in my life. I will take the punishment if it is necessary for me to be with her."

"Even if it means leaving us behind?" Alec asked. He looked like he had seen ghosts, the fire in the house couldn't lighten up his paleness. His cheeks were sullen as if he hadn't eaten for days.

Jace changed the subject back to the Omega. "Did you have dinner?"

"Why do you care?" Alec leaned back down and positioned himself so that the pillow would be right under his hip. All of a sudden he decided to find the fireplace interesting and tugged the blanket up, feet withdrew from Jace and went underneath the brown fabric. "If you are going to leave I might as well get used to not having you around."

"Don't be a child, Alec. Tell me, did you have your dinner?"

The question was unanswered and Jace sighed again, sinking into the back of the sofa. Sometimes he hated the stubbornness of his.

"What is that pillow for?"

The sizzling pops of fire made Jace feel like an idiot.

"God Alec!" He jumped and landed on top of Alec, rubbing his face on the man's chest. "Forgive me okay? Yeah? Alec don't ignore meeeeee."

He got a few kicks on his thighs while Alec wiggled gawkily under him. Hands were pushing his head away. "Go away Jace!"

He did, but not because he listened to soft demand. His sensitive nose picked up the vague lingering scent on the black-haired man and he sat back up. The smell, the pillow – Jace gasped.

"You've mated with Magnus."

Under his stare Alec averted his sight to the floor. His long and lean fingers were fidgeting the blanket.

"Yeah," He admitted and adjusted the position of the pillow. "Mr. Bane has no other choice so he has to do it with me."

"Don't make it sound like you don't deserve it. In my opinion,_ he doesn't deserve you_. What a nasty Alpha."

Jace wrinkled his nose in distaste as Alec scolded at him. "Mr. Bane is a good leader. He takes me into his pack. You dislike him because he forbids you to see Clary."

His friend had always been such an obedient Omega. He didn't point out he and Isabelle had begged for the acceptance of Alec. It would only reminded him of the guilt from feeling indebted.

And he was well aware of the years-long crush Alec had on Magnus.

Putting his palm on Alec's stomach, Jace asked pensively. "Are you ready to be a parent?"

"I can't say that I am sure, but I think I can handle. The only thing that scares me is…" Alec mumbled. "You know what it is."

"Yeah, I do." He whispered, as if the normal volume would startle the Omega. Knowing the problem couldn't be solved by a night of talking, Jace stood up and held out his hands, inviting Alec upstairs to a proper room; something the Omega wasn't given in childhood. However, Alec shook his head.

"I should stay here. It is inappropriate."

Rolled his eyes, Jace snorted. "We are not under Valentine anymore. You can have a room for yourself. Everyone acknowledges your contribution to the pack and we all think you earn it. When you have children you are not staying here, are you?"

"No, I guess." Still Alec didn't take his hand. Jace was on the edge of giving up.

"Why do you hesitate? You aren't a guest in the house. You are _one of us_."

Alec rolled to face the back of the sofa and hinted that he didn't want a further discussion. "We will talk about this later."

"You – fine." Jace shrugged in defeat. "Don't blame me when you catch a cold. A fire and the thin blanket wouldn't protect you from getting sick; and that reduces the chance of fertilization."

"I've learnt it already."

"I am going back to my room," Jace said. And when Alec didn't move a bit, he stormed up the stairs and threw himself angrily on the nicely made bed. He slammed on the clean bed sheet and screamed into his pillow, trying to let out the frustration he had when it came to Alec.

Sprawling on the bed which Alec had tidied up earlier, Jace took deep breaths to calm his overreacting nerves. He had no idea why the engine of fury was turned on whenever Alec refused to be good to himself. Why couldn't he realize he was more than an Omega to them? Friend, family, someone who could touch each other's heart – Jace got up with golden messy hairs and he fumbled his closet, pulling out piles of blankets and pillows from the bottom. Then he skipped steps, running to build Alec a castle.

"What are you doing?" Alec said in his semi-conscious state. His sleepy voice was thick and grumpy. Jace neglected his protest and continued wrapping more and more blankets around him until he turned into an immoveable roll of blankets.

While he was stuffing pillows around to act as buffers, Alec struggled and got himself out, face all red due to the fierce movement in order to escape from the infernal device. He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Jace. "Stop!"

He paused. Alec's hairs were sticking out into all directions and his blue eyes were watery.

"Just let me be! You wouldn't care anyway." He choked. "Leave me alone!"

Alec proceeded to boot the extra pillows and blankets off, rolling over to face the sofa again so as to avoid seeing Jace. Said man argued. "You're going to catch a cold you idiot."

Jace knew it was the hormones; when Omegas were in breeding season their mood swing was as severe as pregnant female Beta.

"There. And I will put the others on the chair. You can add some more if you want." Jace just laid one more blanket over his body and one around his cold feet. During the whole time Alec didn't reply.

Frustrated, Jace left for shower. Reluctantly he washed away the scent of Clary on him. He hoped Magnus wouldn't force him to find a Beta to mate.

* * *

**Omega**

"Alec, you don't have to clean our room today. Izzy is sleeping." Simon said. He was babysitting his cubs in the living room. The cubs were sleeping after their stomachs were full. They were lined up along the sunlight on the carpeted floor, enjoying the warmth of nature amidst the late autumn.

"Yeah," Alec nodded and suppressed a surfacing childhood memory. He did not wish to have them ruined his day.

As he was turning away, Simon added. "You should take a break. You've been doing housework this morning non-stop."

"It's not a trouble."

Alec smiled and ran upstairs to stop Simon from persuading him to rest. He couldn't rest; he needed something to occupy his mind. Doing chores effectively prevented him from thinking about what was waiting for him tonight.

It was his routine to clean their rooms when pack members were out. The whole afternoon he was busy changing bed sheets, washing dirty clothes and vacuuming the furs on the floor. He even scrubbed the bathrooms and the kitchen, chopping wood logs for the fireplace and sewing torn clothes of the others.

He had done everything and it still managed to get into his mind. A week had passed since the first night mating with Mr. Bane. In seven continuous days he had had sex with the Alpha. It was a common practice in werewolf community: they would have intercourse daily during the breeding season to achieve a higher rate of pregnancy. That meant he was going to be with Mr. Bane for a month.

Alec quivered. Stepping away from Mr. Bane's room, Alec went downstairs to find something to do. Normally he would nap for an hour then wait for the others coming back from hunts or patrols. Yet for a week he had been too anxious to sleep or eat properly.

Sure, mating with the Alpha was the greatest thing it could happen to an Omega. In Mr. Morgenstern's pack Alec was the only Omega – he was the shame of the Lightwood family because none of his ancestors had been an Omega before. Robert and Maryse didn't hate him, though they didn't love him either. Alec was raised to be a servant, not a member of the pack. He had worked his ass off to gain appreciation and nice words; something the pack members did on pity.

As he reached maturity, Alec realized he was just a tool for Mr. Morgenstern and his Betas. He could never become a werewolf like his parents or Jace or Isabelle – he was an Omega. And that, meant more than anything.

So he was surprised to see how everyone was treating him nicely in Mr. Bane's pack. They made a room for him and offered meals to him in the middle of a feast. Alec declined all because he didn't contribute to the pack as much as the others. Actually he didn't really mind eating leftovers: Omegas were used to hunger and chewing bones.

The lines of hierarchy were blurry here. It made him uncomfortable that everyone was being so nice.

His stomach churned when he thought about having his own cubs with _the Alpha_, the one he had developed a crush on since he was taken into the pack.

Sighing, he picked up two large buckets and went to the nearby river.

Bent down by the edge, Alec immersed the buckets and let the water flow in. He made a groan when pulling the nearly full bucket up. As he reached for the empty one, he sensed a werewolf was hanging around.

Stood up in alert Alec looked around. He was surrounding by trees and shadows. His nose couldn't identify who it was; the urines and hormones of other animals were too strong and aggressive. All he knew was there was a werewolf, probably watching him.

Alec had never participated in a battle before. Omegas were not the materials for fighting. In his life he had spent 90% of his time inside the house taking care of the housework.

Panic rushed through and Alec ran, not before bringing the buckets with him. However, he didn't run towards the house.

Omegas were baits. He was the bait. The safety of the cubs was priority.

Spilled water marked his track. Alec knew the area and he was heading to one of the caves near the border of their territory, far away from the center where the house was. As he was sprinting, he could hear howls from behind. Quickly transformed, Alec fled. His tongue was sticking out and he was galloping. The transformation though didn't help much; soon he was tackled down and was bitten by his collar.

"Arroo!" Alec yelped. The teeth on his neck closed and was threatening to cut his throat open. Naturally he shook, showing his submissiveness to whoever was on top of him.

The other wolf was bloody. His gray furs were dripping crimson blood and some stuck onto Alec. Said Omega changed back once he recognized the pair of amber eyes. As he changed, Mr. Bane followed. The foreign smell of blood covered his Alpha scent. And Alec mistook him a strange wolf from the new pack.

They were both naked. Mr. Bane's face was painted with a layer of fiery red and his eyes were glistening lust. There must be a fight which adrenaline rushed through the Alpha's head and made his sexual organ excited. The erection was rubbing on his thigh; and Alec had one himself, due to the constant readiness during breeding season.

The weight on his heart lifted once he knew it was Mr. Bane. He had no idea what to do if it was someone else. Sensed the hormones in the air the Alpha crashed their lips together and bent Alec's knees to his chest, revealing his precious private part.

Mr. Bane tasted like blood and rotten irons. His teeth bit on his bottom lips and it nearly bleed. Alec wasn't disgusted by it. In fact it aroused him; his Alpha was strong and powerful, and he was defending his territory in bravery.

The foreplay was short. They were too high and too ready for the intercourse. Without warning Mr. Bane thrust and buried deeply inside.

Although Alec had not mated with others before, for him the Alpha's length was impressive. He could feel it in his stomach, filling the emptiness over the years. Holding the backs of his knees Alec let Mr. Bane did whatever he pleased. It wasn't because of the obligation as an Omega, but more about he was willing to give in to the Alpha. He wanted to give all of himself.

"Alec – " Mr. Bane panted as his hip kept rolling. His delicate fingers brushed Alec's flushing cheeks, and down to his lips. He stuck them inside the hot mouth and Alec sucked on them like licking a popsicle. This suggestive move made Mr. Bane moaned in delights. He moved faster and harder, and Alec cried as every time it reached deeper.

Then his legs were spread and the Alpha pulled him up. Knowing what it implied Alec sat on his laps, knees on the grasses and dirt and started moving himself. A pair of strong hands were scratching his back. Alec was embraced in the position as he rode. He rounded his arms around Mr. Bane's neck and they shared passionate kisses, tongues were swirling together.

"Arhm, Mr – Mr Bane, ha oh God…"

He said into his mouth, energy seemed to pour in and Alec had the delusion that they could fuck all days and nights. He wished this would never stop. He didn't want Mr. Bane to stop. Swinging his waist his cock rubbed against the godlike abs of the Alpha and he longed for the friction.

A hand grabbed it gently and started stroking. The pleasure intensified. Alec moaned nonsense when the two most sensitive places were under vicious advances. And very quickly, he spilled.

Resting his forehead on the collarbone of the Alpha, he was held in place while Mr. Bane continued.

This time they came together; as the Alpha howled and spent his semen inside, the Omega whimpered on another orgasm despite he shot empty. At least not from the male part. Mr. Bane's laps were wet for his fluids.

They stayed like that for 15 minutes, waiting for the knot to go away. In the meanwhile Alec had to deal with the lovely fondling and kisses on his neck and chest. Mr. Bane seemed to enjoy it. Alec liked it too but he wouldn't dare say it.

* * *

**Alpha**

He watched Alec quickly detached himself and the motion made his soft penis slipped out from the heavenly hole. Something creamy was streaming down his inner thighs; his amber eyes instantly focused on the way they slid down the pale muscles.

It took him a moment to notice Alec was trying to cover himself with nothing. Their clothes were torn for the transformations and it was about winter. Magnus reached out his hand.

"Come with me."

Without hesitation Alec took it and Magnus carefully led him into the river. The Omega shivered once they were immersed in the water, and he drifted further.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, afraid that Alec was uncomfortable talking about it. They just had sex. _In public_. "I am sorry about that."

Alec shook his head and withdrew his hands from his grips. Magnus could only watch him swam away beyond his reach. His back was scratched by the rough grasses and small stones and Magnus's nails left a number of marks over. They were pink against his pale skin and they made Alec looked more vulnerable. The Omega folded arms upon the bank.

"It's fine."

"As an Alpha I should be able to control myself." Magnus washed the blood off from his face. The water around him was dyed red for a moment which soon returned to the crystal clear state.

The Omega was facing the other side so that Magnus couldn't see his expression. Magnus sighed. Of course he would say that. Being an Omega meant absolute obedience to the Alpha. Surely there would be no objection if he gave a demand.

"You can say no," Magnus said. He was eager to have a glimpse into what Alec was truly thinking. The Omega was secretive. "I respect your every choice."

His words were not assuring. Alec hunched his back and closed his eyes tiredly. "I… Mr. Bane, please don't force me saying it."

"What, Alexander?" Magnus was confused.

"I love it," Alec buried his face into his arms. Words were choked out and obviously he was crying. A surge of panic ran through Magnus.

"You want me to say it, don't you? I like mating with you, Mr. Bane, but I feel bad about it. Omegas shouldn't be mating with anyone. My blood will degrade your bloodline. It is not right."

"Alexander!"

Magnus rushed to Alec's side and took the Omega into his arms, locking him there so that the shorter man wouldn't escape and at last listened to him. "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Alec leaned on his chest and leaked tears were landing on the camel skin. He let himself be melted in the Alpha's embrace. "But Mr. Morgenstern says – "

"Valentine can screw himself." Magnus huffed. He had always found the old man out-fashioned and conventional. His words haunted the precious Omega, which Magnus felt more badly about Valentine. Said man didn't deserve a throne in his opinion. He ruled his pack with an iron fist.

"You are fine to me. It's good that you like it. It's perfect."

Magnus said. It was new for him; in the past Magnus had only been with Alphas or Betas, who didn't have confidence issue like Alec did. He was still fumbling to figure out a way to approach that wouldn't make Alec feel awkward or uncomfortable. There were lots to learn, and he was willing to if the Omega was committed to it too. All it had to take was his words, then Magnus would do anything he could to improve.

"Is it?" Alec asked, his voice muffled as he enclosed his arms around Magnus's torso.

"Yes. I love it, and I want you to feel the same."

"Okay," Said Alec.

Magnus replied with his hands cupping the blue-eyed man's face and bent down for a slow kiss. Alec titled his head up to meet him midway, they sighed into each other's mouth.

The Alpha withdrew and grinned at the handsome man. "Let's go home."


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Cassandra Clare

**A/N:** Okay, here is the last part. Please forgive me if there is any mistake; I post this as soon as I finish it because I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Hopefully you all find the ending satisfying :)

A review is highly appreciated. **Thank you for supporting and reading this short story!**

* * *

**Part 2**

**Warning: Sexual Content**

**Beta**

Jace hummed a quiet tune as he was playing with the cubs while Alec was sitting on the opposite, knitting baby clothes. Simon and Isabelle were having their private time upstairs, and Magnus had gone to attend another Alphas meeting. Jace watched his friend smiling, fingers skillfully making the little sweaters.

"Tell me you are not making them all black." Jace said while looking at the dark yarns.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Jace faked a howl when his fingers were bitten by the undeveloped teeth of a cub. Soon he recovered and joked. "Izzy is going to kill you when she knows about this."

"Then she can make them herself," Alec said, not distracted from the task. "Not even half an hour later she will beg me to do it. Want to bet on it?"

"No! I am not betting on things that we can already foresee the outcome." Jace rocked his body and laid on the carpeted floor on his side, allowing the cubs climbing and biting wherever they wanted, and he acted like he was hurt as the babies rubbed their canines on him. He rested his head on his arm.

Alec had changed a lots for the passing weeks. He looked different now; more confident and at ease, and he even started to sleep in the room the pack had prepared for him. Jace didn't know what had happened between Alec and Magnus, but it had a positive effect on the Omega.

"You should make them bigger; they grow up so fast!" Jace cradled a sleepy one and rolled onto his back, placing the curling baby wolf on his chest. The cub slipped into dreamland listening to his steady heartbeats.

"It keeps me busy. I like it."

Alec answered, and his smile suddenly disappeared. The Omega exhaled a long breath and he hissed when he jabbed his finger with the needle. Jace nearly jumped and startled the sleeping baby.

"You alright?" Asked Jace, whose hands were soothing the soft furs, but eyes lingered on his best friend's form.

Alec bit on his bottom lip and threw the needles on the floor. The cubs crawled over the work-in-progress. He buried his face into his palms, rubbing them up and down in irritation.

"No. I am not."

Alerted, Jace carefully deposited the sleeping cub on the carpet and shook off the rest, sat up and moved to sit next to the troubled man.

He placed a hand on his forearm, tugging it slightly to tell him to lower it. He whispered. "What's the matter?"

Without saying a word, Alec simply leaned onto Jace. Said man was surprised since the older werewolf was never one to show vulnerability despite how sensitive he was. Alec's hands were still clutching onto his face and Jace grabbed his forearms, forcing them to lower so that he could observe the Omega's face.

The man was frowning in anxiety, long eyelashes blocked some of his view to the blue eyes because they were cast down. He was worried about something.

He wanted to share some of the weight his friend was bearing. "You can talk to me about anything – is it Magnus?"

As Alec didn't reply, he took it as a yes.

"What is it?"

"I am not pregnant." Alec mumbled.

"So?"

Alec's brows were about to knot together. He cried out. "I am not – oh! Jace! I've failed him."

Jace took his hands and laced their fingers. Alec didn't remove from Jace. It was a good sign: Alec was willing to talk.

"You are not pregnant, big deal."

"It is!" Alec countered, "I want to have children with Magnus, and he wants to do it with _me_ –_ I think_. It has been weeks and our breeding seasons are ending. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're stressing yourself over this?"

It totally caught him off-guard. Jace didn't know how desperately Alec wished to produce offspring with Magnus, although he had some idea that the Omega had been obsessed with the Alpha for quite some time.

"It is important!" Alec retreated and stood up, pacing around in the living room but stayed a safe distance from the group of cubs in case of stepping onto them. His back was hunching, and he gripped his hairs in despair.

"Magnus mates with me because he thinks I can carry his children. We've – we have mated for weeks and there is no sign of pregnancy. I have failed him, Jace. I can't even give him that. Why am I so useless?"

Jace remained on the floor, and his heart sunk to the bottom when he heard what the older man was saying.

"Alec," he said, "He wouldn't mind."

_Rather he would wish you not having babies so that he can use that as an excuse to mate with you again._ He thought.

"How do you know?"

"I know him. He is not going to find another mate if that's what you are thinking about. He will fuck you non-stop until he gets you pregnant."

"Jace!" Alec's cheeks flushed, and he did seem calmer after hearing that. He went to sit on the sofa and laid down, closing his eyes. "I am going crazy."

"Relax, man. Simon and Izzy didn't get their bundle of cubs at the first try. This," Jace spread his arms to indicate the whimpering wolf babies on the floor, "took them two years."

"Yeah." Alec said.

Unconvinced by his short reply, Jace added. "The nature has its way. They will come when it is the time. Now get back to work!"

Grabbed the yarns and the needles Jace threw them to Alec who gazed at him grumpily. The golden-haired man shrugged.

"It must be hilarious in the future when I show them the pictures. They will be so embarrassed to see themselves in these corny sweaters."

"They are not corny." Alec glared but Jace could see the smile in his eyes. "These are must-have."

"Don't pollute their minds with your fashion sense, if there is any at all." Jace teased.

Alec cracked up a laugh, and soon controlled himself because he saw the grin on Jace's cocky face. The Beta didn't mind though. His mission was already completed.

* * *

**Omega**

The bedroom was dark with only two candles lighting up the space. There was one on the nightstand beside his bed and one on the window sill. Alec had pulled a chair over to the window and sat there continued his knitting. He tried to focus on it but he was too nervous that the lines were all messed up. Angrily he pinched his inner elbow to concentrate.

The stars were hiding behind the thick clouds and the plain was pitch black. Still Alec searched for a certain silhouette to appear from the horizon.

Mr. Bane was late. He had told the pack that he would come back for dinner. None of them was concerned by the fact that Mr. Bane had not return then, because sometimes the meeting took longer than the Alpha had predicted. As time passed, the pack started to notice something must have gone wrong; midnight was approaching, and they had not heard anything from Mr. Bane.

Jace had volunteered to investigate. Simon chose to stay behind; Isabelle was still in her recovery from the childbirth and, well, Alec wasn't equipped to fight or do any sneaky work. He was brought up to stand at the back while other wolves wrestled or team ganging a prey.

_No._ He didn't even get to see and feel what it was like to kill other animals. In Mr. Morgenstern's pack an Omega wouldn't have any chance _to be a wolf_; his duty barely included dirty tasks that Betas hated to do with their own hands.

In childhood Alec was spent in his wolf form. Yet he had always found human-like hands and legs were more convenient for working. His preference only attracted more bullies.

He smoothed the Band-Aid around his thumb, and looked out through the window again. The pack of Mr. Morgenstern lived in caves, ate raw meats and drunk bleak river water. It was only after he was invited into Mr. Bane's pack that he lived a better life. Mr. Bane respected his choice; he minded dirty floor and unwashed clothes, but that was all. At least he didn't ban Alec from transforming into human form like Mr. Morgenstern did. Said Alpha was very strict on that matter. When he said yes, Alec wouldn't dare say no.

Alec had wondered if it was because he had been used as a servant for too long that when Mr. Bane treated him slightly better, he immediately fell for it. It took him some time to clear the mysterious fog but the Omega understood one thing – that he liked Mr. Bane not because the Alpha was better than Mr. Morgenstern, rather it was about his excellent traits and easy-going personalities. The golden-green eyed wolf was considerate, gentle and lovable.

Too lovable for Alec's good. Before he could stop himself, his heart had already decided where he belonged.

The needles felt sharper as his fingers numbed from hours of knitting. Alec put the half-finished sweater on the table at the corner, next to the stack of completed ones. He carefully placed them in order, hands moved on the rough surface. He would love to knit clothes for his children…

Alec shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about it. After talking to Jace he had come to comprehension that he had tortured himself too much for it. Jace was right. Those things depended on the nature. If the nature didn't think he was suitable to be a parent yet, Alec could wait.

He wasn't sure how Mr. Bane felt about that. Next time the Alpha could have met someone else. Anyone was a better option than Alec. He didn't know why Jace said Mr. Bane would stay with him if he couldn't produce offspring.

"You idiot." He scolded himself. He wasn't going to dwell on the negative thought.

In order to empty his mind from overthinking, he went straight to the small bookshelf and chose one from the piles of baby books which he had asked Simon to sneak for him.

With a second thought, he put it back. He had not noticed it before, but now he definitely saw what Jace meant; He had been too obsessed with getting himself pregnant that nowadays he only read books related to parenthood.

Decided to find something else to do, Alec went to the kitchen downstairs.

Maybe he could do something romantic – Jace had said it was a way to woo girls. Alec couldn't see why not he shouldn't be doing that. He could cook a nice meal for Mr. Bane. He liked a cooked meat sometimes.

The light inside the fridge was the only light source. Alec didn't bother lighting a candle and he got out a piece of shoulder meat. It was about the length of his forearm and Alec kicked the door close with his heel.

A tiny grumble had Alec jolted, and the meat smashed onto the floor.

"What are you doing?"

The Omega turned to see his sister was leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing a simple white sleeping gown, ebony hairs sprawled loosely on her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were sharp, though her posture was relaxing. The pair of stern eyes followed his movement of picking up the abandoned meat.

"You scared me." Alec said, and stuffed the meat back into the fridge with flushing cheeks. He certainly did not want Isabelle to know why he was doing that.

"You hungry?" She asked and sat on the chair, trapping Alec between her and the fridge.

He shifted uneasily and stepped aside to lean on the wood island.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Why did you put it back then?"

"I am not hungry anymore." He said with the lack of confidence.

Isabelle stared. Alec tilted his head away because her eyes were penetrative; it was as if his mouth would automatically spill everything once they met eyes long enough. He wanted to have his secrets safe and sound.

Sadly, the fate was going against him on this one.

"Why are you lying?" Asked Isabelle directly. She was frowning.

"I am… not."

"Oh, come on." She exclaimed and rolled her eyes. "I know you have wanted Magnus for a long time. There is no need for you to pretend you are not trying to impress him. Not between us."

"I _was_ hungry!" Alec protested. His voice was weak.

"Well in the past you wouldn't even think about touching the meats without permission from Magnus. What has changed this time?"

He remained silent. There was no use to lie any longer since she already knew the truth. His face was flushed for the anger and shame. "You already know why. Stop pushing me."

Her dark orbs widened at his sentence. She smiled. "I do. I just don't understand why you can't admit it right to my face. So, are you trying to cook Magnus a meal?"

"… Maybe." He made it blurred though both of them knew answer. Alec found it hard to admit his feelings to his Alpha, probably because it was wrong. An Omega shouldn't have any fantasy towards other members in the pack. Having romantic feelings was not included in their duty.

"Magnus will appreciate it. Actually, he will appreciate anything you do for him even if it is not up to standard."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. His curiosity was picked up when he heard about information concerning him and Mr. Bane. The evidence of Mr. Bane's affection towards him always interested him. It made him feel good about himself.

Isabelle sighed. And Alec hated hearing that. It sounded like they were worried about him. He didn't want to be anyone's burden.

"Are you seriously that oblivious? Magnus likes you! Not friend-to-friend like, but maybe-lover kind of like." She exclaimed as if it was an undeniable fact, something that Alec should have known by now.

Alec pursed his lips into a thin line. It was thrilling to hear that from his sister's lips. It proved the feelings were mutual. Yet at the same time it was frightening – Alec had no idea what to deal with it. It was the very first time he found someone liked him in a romantic manner.

"What should I do, Izzy?"

She caught his begging eyes and stood up, strode to him and gripped his shoulders. The squeeze assured the Omega. It told him that he wasn't alone.

"You should tell him how you feel. Honesty is the first step to build a relationship. Someone has to take initiative."

"But what if I make a fool out of myself?" Alec stuttered. Just the thought of it made him sweat.

"You wouldn't. In his eyes everything you do is adorable. Lovely. Attractive. Charming. Gorgeous – "

"I think I got your idea." Alec put up his hand to stop her. She grinned.

"Magnus wouldn't do it first, you know, saying he likes you. He would think you return the kind words due to obligation."

Alec digested her advice and nodded at last. His courage was lifted and suddenly there was this fire burning inside that urged him to tell Mr. Bane his feelings. Thinking he might back down later, he thought he should talk with the Alpha as soon as he arrived home.

Knowing her tactics worked, Isabelle released her grips and took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. "Now, you should take some rest. I will wake you up when Magnus comes back, okay?"

It was settled then. He was going to take the proactive role.

However, a bad news arrived when Jace had galloped back to the house mid-night.

Alec was upstairs when the Beta had returned from his investigation. He had picked back up the knitting needles and was wrapping up the last sweater required for the cubs. In the peaceful darkness, a muffled shout echoed in the house.

"Help!"

His stomach dropped. The needles slipped from his hands. Alec stood abruptly and rushed to reach the bedroom door, in the hallway he came head to head with Simon. Said man ran down the steps and swiftly entered the living room.

Alec, coming in second, was completely shocked by the scene.

Blood was everything – they stained the carpet, the sofa and even the walls. The grains of palms were replicated on the whiteness with crimson inks. The carpet soaked the blood and small pools began to appear. And on the sofa laid his Alpha.

There were gigantic gashes on his chest. It moved up and down in the level that Alec could hardly noticed. Alec suspected if Mr. Bane was really breathing at all. The air was reeked of the foul taste of fresh irons.

As he was stunned, turning into a statue, Simon and Jace had started tending the horrible-looking wounds. The golden-haired Omega imposed pressure on the slashes and Simon had gathered medical stuff which Alec could not name and he was treating Mr. Bane.

It was out of his imagination that the Alpha would get so badly hurt.

"Boil some water." Jace shouted, his red hands were immersing in blood.

He didn't move, though. His muscles were stiff and rigid. It was until Jace shouted again that he collected himself and went straight to the kitchen. He did what he was told; his heart was jumping out from his chest as the rotten smell lingered in the air. It made his stomach rolled and he wanted to vomit way too often; yet he had his sickness in control. Their priority was saving Mr. Bane. His could wait.

But it came with a strong wave; the Omega gulped to suppress the terrible rolls of his stomach and poured the heated water into a basin after the kettle buzzed. He delivered the basin into the living room, hands shaky as water spilled over the edge and landed on the blood-soaked carpet. He had to block all of his senses so that he could deposit the basin right next to the sofa where Jace and Simon were busy trying to stop the bleeding.

His eyes focused on the figure lying deadly on the furniture. He was pale white; his skins were coated with his own blood and full of scratches. Hairs like a mess, his whole attire was ruined. Surely the Alpha did not anticipate a fight from a regular meeting.

"_Alec!_"

The Omega woke. Jace was looking at him with deep frowns and he whispered. "Get us some more water. And cloths."

"Yes. _Yes._ Water and cloths." He said while taking deep breaths, eyes darting away to avoid seeing how Mr. Bane was slowly dying. He dashed to the cabins and pulled out every single piece of cloth that he could find.

After that giving the items to the two Betas, he went back to boiling water. As he waited, he found himself crying. He did not know he was crying at all.

Wiping was not helpful. They were having a mind of their own and the tears kept unleashing themselves to drop. Alec rubbed his eyes harder until the skin was dry, until it hurt to touch.

"Alec," Isabelle had come down to see for herself. She let Simon and Jace do their work and went straight to comfort her brother. "He is going to be fine. He is the Alpha."

"I know."

Alec bit on his hand when he heard his voice. It was weak and trembling.

"He will survive." She said. Her facial expression told Alec deep down she was insecure, yet he didn't point it out.

At that moment he could only believe her.

* * *

**Alpha**

Magnus parted his lips a tiny gap to allow the spoon gently slid the mush into his mouth. It was warm and lite, and didn't require chewing. The mush went down his throat without resistance.

He was sitting against the headboard, head tilted to one side so that Alec could deliver the spoon to him easier. Eyes remained close, but he could tell the intense stare on his face and the shallow breaths coming from the Omega.

It had been a week after the ambush. It was pathetic in fact, that he had not defended himself properly against the new pack who waited for them in the meeting point. With Luke and Raphael they defeated the invaders, with the cost of him getting serious injury while less severe scars left on the other two Alphas.

"What are you thinking about?"

Magnus opened his eyes. Alec was biting his bottom lip and his fingers clutched onto the bowl and spoon, hunched shoulders indicated his lack of confidence.

"Nothing." Magnus wanted to ensure the Omega that it was okay to ask questions. He liked hearing his voice.

"Oh," Alec frowned, and he delivered the full spoon to Magnus's lips again in silence. He seemed unconvinced.

Alec put down his hand when the mash was not taken.

"I am alive, Alec," The Alpha whispered but he immediately regretted saying it because it was only in his wish that Alec was worrying over him. Well, Alec worried about him, he could see that. It was more about the level of worriment that contributed to his anxiety. He didn't know how much the Omega cared.

It was proven right away.

Magnus panicked when tears started to drop from Alec's eyes. Said man's head was low, refusing Magnus a glimpse. At first it was just sniffles, but then it grew louder and turned into whimpers. Still, he wouldn't let Magnus see his crying face. He threw the bowl and spoon on the nightstand and stood, having his back towards the Alpha.

Magnus propped himself up and leaned forward, trying to be as close as he could to Alec, whose back was shaking for his trying to control the emotions. From this point of view, Alec was covering his mouth, scared to make loud noises.

"I am sorry. I am sorry that I let you worry about me."

The apology didn't work. Alec simply ignored him and was in his own world for a short while. It could be his hormone though. At the end of breeding season the production of those sexual chemicals were overwhelming.

"I hate you," Alec choked, using the sleeves of his sweater to wipe the tears. "I hate you."

Magnus's heart softened, and opened his arms – if slightly lifting them counted – in hope that Alec would take it. As long as the Omega could feel his body warmth, his heartbeats, his breath, he would know the Alpha wasn't going to leave soon. He still had many years to shine.

"Ow!"

He hissed when Alec threw himself on to him, but he quickly shut his mouth and held the Omega tightly. The smell of fresh air and burnt wood nicely combined and lingered on Alec. Magnus took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of home. The sense of belonging when he encountered Alec was a feeling that he could not find in other mating partners. None of them was as tolerant as Alec, nor did they accept every aspect of him.

Alec accepted him as who he was. As what he was.

"Darling, I am here." Magnus kissed the crown of Alec's head, hands soothing his back.

Alec said after finding his voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Magnus shook his head, "you will never."

The Omega got himself up and straddled his laps, looking right into Magnus's eyes. The deep shade of blue were foggy and lustful. Magnus exhaled in contentment.

"Will I hurt you – if I want you now?"

He had read about it, that Omegas could have sex non-stop during the last week of the season. Might it be overstated, it definitely affected Alec a great deal. It was his natural urge pushing him. It certainly didn't surprise Magnus that Alec wanted to have sex right here and right now.

Alec was not shameful on sex; he was timid about it, that's all. In those few weeks he had been nothing but proactive. He had suggested many new positions that Magnus had not heard about. They were both in the last week of breeding season, and they hadn't had sex for a week.

"Let me do the work. I will do it slow, okay?" Said Alec as he kicked the blanket aside and hands moved downward to Magnus's pants. His eyes were still on Magnus's.

The Alpha nodded, and turned off the reasoning side of his mind. They both needed this.

A small signal of pointing his chin up, and Alec already climbed on his laps and kissed him fully on the mouth. Their tongues tangled and they aimed to impress each other, even though they had shown their hands previously. Magnus fed on his subtle nasal moans, and he actively touched Alec's upper jaw to send chills to his spine, making him quiver.

As he promised, Alec took everything slow. They kissed for perhaps ten minutes since Magnus had lost count; Alec tugged and pulled off their pants and they were both naked, except for the white bandage wrapping around the upper torso of Magnus.

Long and elegant fingers traced the lines of the bandage. His hairs stood for pleasure for the gentlest touch traveled from his chest to his sensitive side, and eventually reached further down.

Magnus gasped when his erection was grabbed. Alec stroked it up and down while licking his lips. Magnus eyed his hard-on and commented. "What are you going to do with it?"

Alec replied with a firm stare and before Magnus could comprehend, Alec had bestrode his hip and plump himself down. The instant warmth and tightness around him made Magnus groaned. He reached out to hold Alec's forearm as the shorter man rode tardily.

It was heaven; Magnus closed his eyes and let the moans freely run out of his throat. It amazed him that Alec could take him all in within the short foreplay. Stars exploded in front of his eyes when Alec controlled his muscle and the floral hole was sucking his shaft. It was too good to be true. Magnus had not felt this wonderful with his former mating partners.

He sat up and Alec who leaned into his embrace. Magnus buried his face into Alec's neck and nipped on the collarbone, stimulating the sensitive spots and smirked when Alec gripped onto his shoulders harder, when his gasps became shorter.

Even when their upper bodies were touching like magnets, Alec still found space to move without hurting Magnus. The Alpha cried a small protest when he wanted Alec to move faster; the slow speed was killing him. He liked gentle sex. However, he was in his breeding season and it was a torture when the nature told him to go faster.

"Does this feel good?" Alec puffed as he received the message. His hip rolled and the outline of abs became evident. Alec's body was perfect: lean, slightly toned, pale, smooth… Kissable, _admirable_. He was built to be worshipped. Magnus allowed himself to be drowned in euphoria and enjoyed the service.

Rapture made his toe curled. Magnus gripped on Alec's back when he was near. As if he had observed from experience, Alec rode faster and dropped harder. The friction increased and it pushed Magnus towards the edge – his knot grew to the unimaginable size and before he could speak, he was spent.

"Fuck…!"

Magnus was out of breath, sweats dotted his forehead. Alec did not continue though; and he let his own erection unattended. Recovered from the few seconds of blankness, Magnus grabbed Alec's rod and softly fondled it, running his fingers over the head.

Alec panted and grasped his wrist, not intended to stop Magnus. Rather, he guided him to his hole that was filled by Magnus.

"Touch me." He murmured.

Obediently the Alpha moved towards the direction and massaged the vulva. Alec shivered and he rested on Magnus's shoulder, legs shaking as fingers continued to caress the area.

"Oh damn it!" Alec muffled his noise by biting Magnus. Said man didn't care about the pain. As a matter of fact he didn't feel it. His mind was occupied by the thought of pleasuring Alec that all his senses focused on rubbing the Omega's sweet organ.

Alec jerked when Magnus touched his clit. His muscles tensed for the amplified rapture. His whole body was trembling like he couldn't control himself. The moans coming from his lips were shaky, too. Without much effort, Alec reached his climax. And he left a mark on Magnus's neck with his teeth.

It stung. It felt good. It was extraordinary.

Magnus solicited Alec to let he hold him.

The Omega refused at first. "Don't your wounds hurt?"

It was a whisper, soft and tender that Magnus felt like he was well-protected. There was no need to pretend he was strong in front of the Omega.

"There isn't pain when I am with you," Magnus grinned at his cliché. "Really, I am too happy right now to feel it."

Alec smiled, though he wanted to giggle. The blushed cheeks were adorable and lovely. He said, while gradually shifting his weight so that Magnus could lay down with Alec resting on his chest. Their lower parts were still attaching for the knot. "I see."

"No, you don't." Magnus said.

Alec had been so blind to his devotion. Confusion had overwhelmed his brain and Magnus decided not again were they going to ignore the problem they had between them now. They both knew it – they loved each other. It was that simple, yet they had been beating around the bush this whole time. Time was not the problem for wolves. He just hated himself for wasting his and Alec's time. They could have enjoyed a healthy relationship right now if he acted sooner.

Alec supported himself up by his hands. He must have sensed something important would be spoken by Magnus. Their eyes locked and it just slipped.

"I love you." They were weightless. They weren't a responsibility between mating partners. It was Alec that he wanted to address his love to. He wanted to say it and he did. It felt miraculous.

Alec gulped. He stuttered, blue eyes reached something deeper in Magnus's amber ones. "You…"

"I mean it. I mean every word I say. I love you, Alec. I love you."

"Magnus," Alec said. Magnus had to control his moan which was caused by Alec saying his name. "Magnus…"

The Alpha hummed when their lips touched. This was what he needed; not words, not anything, just Alec being here. The bliss of your loved one right here with you, it was a small thing and yet most satisfying. Magnus could not beg for more.

They parted, and Alec mouthed back. _I love you_. He repeated it again and again, they eyes never left each other.

The peaceful atmosphere was sparked when Magnus spanked the Omega's ass. Hormones driven, they were both hard again. The connection that bonded them together had ignited their desires. They were savaged upon the execution of sex. They did it whenever and wherever.

"Second round?"

"But your wounds – "

"Scars."

"What?" Alec was confused.

"They were healed yesterday."

* * *

**Beta**

Jace rolled his eyes as he witnessed the most ridiculous scene: Magnus was drowning himself into the pools of cubs. The Alpha was rolling on the floor, letting his wolf-form children fool around.

He neglected his feet were being bitten by two cubs and said to his leader. "This is unbearable."

"What?" Magnus sat up with one sitting on his head. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Jace denied right away. Surely he had dreamt about having a family with Clary, but it was impossible for a wolf and a human to produce offspring. Nature didn't work that way. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you can't have children with the redhead girl." Magnus pointed out. Jace gritted his teeth.

Jace sighed and looked at his brother. Alec was napping on the sofa, a blanket covered the lower half of his body. Dark circles appeared under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. Indeed, cubs were always hungry; for the ongoing summer it was normal for Jace to hear those babies crying in the middle of the nights and the voices of Alec or Magnus singing to coax them back to sleep.

Alec must be dreaming something nice; he was smiling in his sleep.

Magnus took a male baby by his collar and swung him in front of Jace's eyes. "Well, before you can have your own children to take care of, how about sharing some workload?"

"I do this for Alec," Jace stated and took the boy onto his laps.

"Yeah, right." Magnus mocked and laughed when one stumbled towards Alec. "He is resting, leave him alone."

The cub let out a tiny yelp, and Alec instantly jumped. His eyes were still closed when he asked. "Magnus?"

Magnus crept to the sofa and brought Alec back to laying position. He planted a kiss on his forehead and cooed. Their hand intertwined. "Get some sleep. Jace and I will take care of them."

Alec purred. His fingers found their ways to Magnus's jaw. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, darling. I will wake you up for dinner?"

"Hm." Alec gave a small nod and soon slipped into slumber. Magnus kissed on his lips briefly before returning to his task.

"You guys should give me a break." Jace complained.

"Tonight you can go visit Clary," Magnus mindlessly said. "After dinner of course. You will have to wait until all of us are here. Then you can go."

The Beta straightened his back in excitement. "For real?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Jace smirked at the grin on Magnus's face. The implication of this conversation was evident.

He looked at the big smile of Magnus and thought, _this is probably what love does to a person_. It changed you; it made you better. It provided a brand new perspective to look into things. He was glad that his brother had found it and he found it in the right person. That could be said the same for Magnus.

The cubs were playing on the floor. The future of the pack was bright.


End file.
